That Special Someone
by haveyouseenmyhaggis
Summary: Guy looks back on his school life with a special friend. Co-written with KeepressOfNovels.


**Title: That Special Someone**

**Summary: Guy remembers his school life with that special someone. **

**Author's Note: This is co-written with KeepressOfNovels, and Cee, this is for you. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Robin Hood BBC. **_

* * *

Guy sat anxiously by her bedside holding her hand. He didn't like hospitals. He never had.

A small movement, a tiny gesture from the thin, pale sleeping girl on the bed would relight the glimmer of hope he had lost minutes ago. When will she wake up?

Will she wake up?

A doctor bustled into the room and nodded once to Guy. The teenager suddenly felt a hell of a lot younger and so helpless. There _had _to be something he could do! There was so much that she could still do in her life and he had to help her. He thought back to his first year at the academy.

_He'd been scared. They all were. Starting a new school was bound to be scary and he felt so small. No one showed any sign that they wanted to get to know him...Except, except for that one girl. _

_Cee. _

_A cute smile. A shy conversation. That's all it took. That's all it took for Guy to realise that he liked her...that he really, really liked her. She'd sat next to him in registration that morning. _

_"Hi. I'm Cee," she said smiling at him. He felt himself blush slightly as he nodded. _

_"Guy," he replied. _

_"Hell, this place is weird," she said looking around the classroom. Guy nodded his agreement. _

_"Yeah... We'll get used to it though," he said sounding less certain than he'd wanted to._

_Cee smiled, "You seem sure." _

_"I am." Guy hesitated for a second, "Well. I-I'm not really." Hell, her smile is gorgeous., Guy thought to himself, he had to say something witty…something clever. _

_"What do you have next?" Guy burst out, turning a deep shade of red as Cee looked at him in amusement. _

_"Maths," She groaned, but a smile was traceable whilst she did so. "Great welcome present, isn't it?" _

_"Yeah..." Guy cleared his throat. "Are you... Have you... Do you want to-_

_"-Can i sit next to you then?" Cee interrupted, flashing him a sweet smile. "I suck at maths, you look like you could help me." _

And that was all it had taken for them to become friends. They did sit beside each other in class and together they'd worked out how to form an equation and such like.

Would he get that chance again?

Guy closed his eyes as bitter thoughts flew through his head. Would he have a chance with her? He'd give anything to endure maths with Cee again, even if it meant blushing every time their hands brushed, or hitting himself when he fell into a deep daydream about Cee and had to be poked by her.

Cee had a life to live, a future of happiness that she had to fulfil. She was... She was his everything.

What if she didn't wake up?

Pictures flew into Guy's head. A funeral... Tears... Cee's bedroom...

Cee's not moving...

He shook his head. A future, a future without Cee. The thought alone was unbearable. What would he do without her everyday? Would he see her smiles everywhere, feel her warm touch wherever he went?

A journey without Cee was not something he was going to go through. He's not going to live through the rest of his life without her... Without telling her how he felt.

"Cee?" Guy whispered, his voice croaky and small. "Cee? Wake up. Please wake up."

God, if you're up there, please listen.

Save Cee. Save my best friend.

_"WE WON, WE WON!" Cee and her team mates yelled as the crowd cheered loudly. "WE WON!" _

_Guy felt himself draw closer to Cee as she looked up and their eyes connected- like they always had. Cee waved at him to come down and as soon as he did, she flew at him and hugged Guy hard. _

_"We won, Guy!" She cried happily. "I scored the winning goal!" _

_Guy, who was so shocked at her hug, smiled happily and hugged her back. _

_"You were brilliant." He told her quietly, and she reached up and kissed his cheek. _

_"You're brilliant!" She laughed. "You're my brilliant best friend! Forever!"_

Guy felt tears slide down his pale cheeks as he remembered what had made him wonder for days, for months, for everyday to this day.

_'You're my brilliant best friend! Forever!'_

Guy sobbed, and felt the tears drop onto his hands and the newspaper and spread rapidly across the page so the ink smeared wildly. He remembered Cee's words again, and the small, friendly kiss on his cheek.

"Forever?" he asked himself out loud, his voice choking over the words.

Forever seemed impossible right now. Forever must be over now. He tried not to think about that. Instead he remembered the day he'd asked her to the school prom.

_"Hey! Cee! Wait up!" he'd called while running down the corridor to catch her up._

_Cee turned around, and when she recognised who it was, she smiled. Guy immediately felt the sensation he always felt when she smiled. Gulping, he ran up to her._

_"Calm down!" Cee laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "What is it, Guy? Something up?"_

_Guy felt himself blush. Damn it. _

_"I- er. I... I wanted-iwantedtoaskyousomething."_

_Cee was confused. "Sorry, what?"_

_"I-wanted-to-ask-you-something." Guy spoke clearly and more slowly, turning an excellent shade of red at his stupidity. Cee laughed._

_"Tongue tied?"_

_"Yeah." He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Listen, Cee, about the prom... Are you going with anyone?"_

_She looked surprised. "I've been asked." She admitted, "But i said no. Why?"_

_He felt himself shaking. "You see- i don't, i don't either." He took a deep breath. "So, i was wondering- if you wanted to-" He added nervously, "-Will you go to the prom with me?" He asked finally, looking down at his feet._

_"Of course I will!" Cee squeaked throwing herself into his arms and hugging him. Guy felt himself blushing even darker but he didn't care anymore. He was so overcome with relief that he couldn't feel embarrassed anymore. _

The prom had been fantastic. Cee had looked stunning, and Guy remembered how he had resembled a fish as he had taken in her appearance.

_"You look..." He gulped. "Wow, Cee. You look great." _

She had smiled, giggled and they had danced all evening. Apart from the small stumbles, Guy had been fine with her, his blushes disappearing for the night. Guy now looked down at the small girl on the bed.

And then he remembered his confession. _They were standing by the water fountain in the grounds and he had his arms around her. It had all come out suddenly. _

_"Cee... Have I ever told you... I love you?" he said in her ear. It was her turn to blush now and Guy marvelled at how pretty she looked whereas when he blushed he looked like he had sunburn. _

"_I love you too," Cee whispered back to him. _

"_Really?" he said then he pressed his lips to hers and then felt the buzz of excitement in his voice. _

"Cee… Vave I ever told you… I love you?" Guy repeated then. He remembered how the words had felt when he'd said them that night and it seemed so long ago. He looked back at his girlfriend, for that's what she was now, and he sighed.

"I love you. I love you _so _much. Please… Don't leave me," he said urgently ignoring the tears as they fell. He took her hand and his heart fluttered as he felt a faint squeeze.

"G… Guy?" she muttered quietly as her eyes sprung open.


End file.
